Gundam Wing: The Gathering Storm
by jsm1978
Summary: A story that takes place post "The Endless Waltz". After years of peace, a new threat looms. Can the Preventers do what they were made for and stop a new Mobile Suit War before it begins? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the start of a story I worked on years ago. My friends and I had really gotten into Gundam: Wing when it aired on Cartoon Network, and we also spent a lot of time building the models. We began making custom models, and made up back-stories for their pilots. It started as branching out from the Gundam Wing series, though we eventually decided to make it our own Gundam universe. However, I had written this as a test of sorts while we were still working in the framework of Gudam Wing, post "Endless Waltz". Since I've been posting some other stuff to fanfic, I thought I would share this as well. This is about half of what I had written for it it for now, but if there is any interest, maybe I will post the rest and could work on this alongside my Destiny stories.

…

Gundam Wing: The Gathering Storm

The year is After Colony (AC) 198. It has been two years since the culmination of Operation Meteor and the last great war. The last two years have been a time of unprecedented peace and prosperity, but the peace is not as stable as it appears. Where there are people, there will always be conflict. Someone will always want more money, more land, and more power.

As recently as three years ago, mobile suits – large, man-shaped armored war machines – had been numerous and wide spread. They were easily produced, easy to control, and made an awe-inspiring sight. The Mobile Suit Wars of AC 195 (The OZ Wars) and AC 196 (The Last War) had caused massive amounts of destruction and cost hundreds of thousands of lives. Only the intervention of a small number of pilots flying special mobile suites known as "Gundams" had been able to keep the wards from costing even more. Now, only a handful of mobiles suits were known to exist, all in the charge of The Preventers.

The Preventers were an organization created after the OZ Wars. It was an organization compiled of ex-soldiers and former political officers. Most of the people in the organization had been a part of OZ, and had joined to make up for the destruction their actions caused. Keeping an eye on the planet Earth, and patrolling the space between the colonies, the Preventers worked in secret to quiet any and all signs of insurrection.

…

High in Earth orbit, the Gundam Archangel floated serenely, its four large wings wrapped around its blue and silver body. Its pilot, Vincent Bure, aka Paladin, rested quietly in his seat. A strand of his long brown hair drifted down across his face, and he reached up and brushed it away.

He'd been floating here for close to three hours now, waiting. A messenger from the colonies was due in, and he had been sent to get the report. The small ship that the messenger would be traveling in was a space-only transport, and could not survive reentry, so he'd been sent in his Gundam to meet it in orbit.

A quick glance at his sensor screen showed that he was still alone. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the inside of his view panel. Reaching up, he ran a finger down the length of the long scar that went from his hair to his jaw in front of his right ear. If he had wanted to he could have had it removed long ago, but he kept it to remind him always of where he came from.

Years ago, his family, his whole country, had been slaughtered and he was among only a handful of survivors. Since then, he had dedicated himself to finding the man responsible for the massacre, and that was why he was here. The messenger was bringing general information about the political situation in the colonies, but also information concerning his quest.

A beep from his sensor panel drew him back to the present. Someone was coming. Hands sliding back to the controls, Vincent got ready for company. Archangel's wings unfurled, flaring out wide as he flew into a higher orbit.

…

New Japan, Earth.

It was night in this part of the world. Most windows in this section of town were dark, except one. The window of Takira Yoto's office still had light streaming through it. As he regularly was, Takira was the last person still at his office. He'd always been the first one to show up and the last one to leave. He regularly showed up an hour or two before he was required in to get a jump on his day's work.

Takira had always been known as an overly diligent student and worker. He had graduated first in his class from Hioshira Academy, and had always been a top student before that on his home on colony LaGrange Point 5.

Takira had been hired quickly by the Yasherobi Organization, the fastest growing technology company in the Earth Sphere days after graduation. Over the last several years, as the planet had been ripped by conflict, the Yasherobi Organization had continued to grow, and Takira had been right at the heart of that growth.

Today had started out like most others, with Takira showing up for work over an hour early, and quickly getting started on his days assignments. But things had gone downhill rapidly after everyone else left. More tired than usual, Takira had not been paying as much attention to what he was doing as he should, and had somehow stumbled his way into the company's secure files. Hitting keys rapidly, trying to get out before the system caught him, Takira had only worked his way further and further into secure files.

Before long, Takira found himself looking at so-called "Black Ops" files, corporate files that were never intended to be seen by anyone, files outlining illegal activities the company was engaged in. Perplexed by the actions of his computer, Takira continued trying to exit, but he kept going deeper in. One particular file caught his eye, and he hesitantly opened it.

This had to be some kind of joke. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"So, what do you think?"

The voice startled Takira and he spun around, trying to use his body to block the view of the screen from whoever was standing in his office door. Akearan Yasherobi, President of the Yasherobi Organization, was standing in his doorway.

"You didn't answer me. What do you think?"

"I... I don't know what you mean," Takira mumbled.

"Please," Akearan said, "don't bother lying. I know what you were just looking at. In fact, I'm responsible for it. Didn't you wonder why your computer wouldn't do what you wanted it to?"

"Well," Takira said, turning back to his screen, "I had wondered how I had gotten into secure files. And the fact that I kept trying to exit, but only went in deeper was quite puzzling."

Akearan Yasherobi stepped into the room, walking over to Takira's desk slowly, looking around the office. Takira moved to stand, but Akearan waved him back to his seat.

"I've had my eye on you a while now, Takira. Ever since my father hired you, actually. You have always intrigued me. And now, I have come to you with an offer, and a great understanding of what the Yasherobi Organization is. There is more to this company that what is presented on the surface, and I want to bring you into it. I think we could make a great team."

"Go ahead," said Takira, "I am listening."

…

He saw himself as a modern-day Alexander the Great. In truth, he was little more than a petty tyrant, but no one dared tell him that. He craved conquest in a day and age where conquest was denied him, but that couldn't stop his dreams of power.

Steven Tomlinson was the kind of man the Preventers had been formed to control. An elected official that had forcefully changed his title of President to that of Supreme ruler, and changed his small democracy into a dictatorship. He'd even managed to acquire a number of damaged Serpent Mobile Suits left for scrap after The Last War. Repairs had been made, and now his army was ready for action.

In all the years of recorded time, this army would not have amounted to much. Until now. With very little military force left on the planet, any army would be considered large. Supreme Ruler Tomlinson was quite, quite please with his "conquering hordes," as he liked to call them.

The troops had been assembled, and the mobile suits stood ready. All that was left was to give the order to attack. A small city at the northern border of the next country south had been chosen as a first target. Something small and easy for practice.

Fortune had been smiling on Supreme Ruler Tomlinson as well. A blizzard had rolled in over the last couple days, and that would provide his troops with adequate cover to be able to take the town by complete surprise. However, as the order was about to be given, something unexpected happened.

Something huge and hard to see had come roaring out of the snowdrifts. The entire line of serpent mobile suits began erupting into flames, being carved into pieces by two large, red-hot objects. As Supreme Ruler Tomlinson watched in horror, his entire army was completely obliterated, then the thing turned to him. His last view was of two glowing green eyes and a giant foot coming down on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

In high Earth orbit, the Gundam Archangel rendezvoused with the colony shuttle. Vincent Bure attached his helmet and oxygen pack, the exited his Gundam and waited at the shuttles airlock. It opened slowly and he stepped inside. Vincent waited patiently while the air cycled into the airlock, and then the inner door opened. Removing his helmet, Vincent stepped into the shuttle's main hold.

The first thing he saw was the business end of a nasty looking pistol.

"Okay, it is you. Just had to be certain. Can never be too careful," he heard a female voice say.

Vincent inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as the gun was lowered, and he got his first look at his contact. A woman with light brown hair and matching brown eyes stood before him, holding tightly to the pistol that moments before had been pointed right between his eyes.

"Here's the disk with the information Preventer HQ wanted," she said, holding out a hard plastic case. "Complete political status of all the colonies. Surface politics, and everything happening in secret."

"Thank you," said Vincent, taking the disk from her hand. "And what about the other information?"

"Well," she began, "I couldn't find any information pertaining to the man you wanted me to find."

A look of disappointment crossed Vincent's face.

"However, I did find some information you may find," a brief pause, "interesting, to say the least. Rumor has it that your brother may be alive."

"What?" Vincent was startled. He had seen his home destroyed with his family inside.

"Apparently, there is a man from Earth who has been going around in all the colonies looking for former OZ soldiers, and he has been using the name of Vladamir Bure. Last I heard, he had returned to Earth in quite a hurry."

Vincent stood there, unable to speak. His brother? Alive? It didn't seem possible, and yet... This was definitely information worth looking into. Vincent thanked her, then returned to Archangel. As the shuttle blasted off toward the colonies, Vincent closed his eyes, lost in thought.

His reverie was shattered, however, by the scream of his collision sensors, and then something large slamming into the back of his Gundam.

…

Takira Yoto was running for his life. The files he'd read, he thought that had been a joke until Akearan Yasherobi had approached him about a position involving the secret operations of the organization. He'd made Akearan think he was interested only long enough to get him to leave, then he'd run. He had to get this information out to someone. Yasherobi was mad! Someone had to stop him.

Running blindly, Takira had gotten himself lost in the building structure and taken a wrong turn. He had no idea where he was in the complex now. He ran past a large, open door, then stopped and went back. Had he seen what he thought he saw?

Looking into the doorway again, he saw it more clearly. A mobile suit, and it was a big one. Its black body and large black and gold wings filled the cavernous room. Takira had just found his way out of here.

…

Archangel spun head over heels as Vincent worked furiously at the controls in an attempt to stabilize his Gundam. He righted himself just in time to see a beam saber being swung toward him. Moving as quickly as possible, Archangel avoided the attack, the saber just missing the tip of one of the wings. Activating his own beam sword, Vincent turned Archangel to face his attacker.

...

Allan Miklaus was grinning like a madman as he slammed his mobile suit into the back of the unsuspecting Gundam in front of him. He relished the idea of disposing of this man and finishing what he'd started years ago. After colliding with the Archangel, he'd drawn his beam saber and come with a killing strike, but the other suit had managed to move out of the way.

"I hear you've been looking for me," he said to the pilot of the other suit. "Get ready to say hello to mommy and daddy."

…

Takira had managed to get into the mobile suit and activate it. He'd spent time in simulators before, but had never actually had the opportunity to pilot a real mobile suit. Few people ever had. He finally got the suit moving, and crashed through the doors to the holding bay.

The Gundam staggered about like a drunk because of his unsure piloting, but Takira worked quickly to gain full control of the mobile suit. Find the proper controls, Takira launched the suit skyward, quickly leaving the Yasherobi Organization's main complex in the distance.

Takira flew onward, unsure of his destination, just knowing he had to put as much distance between himself and that building as possible, when a light on one of the panels began blinking furiously. He looked at it, not knowing what it meant, when suddenly the mobile suite shook as a beam struck the torso, then one of the wings, sending the Gundam spiraling down.

…

Vincent Bure was barely able to get Archangel's beam sword up in time to deflect the next attack. Kicking out with its right leg, Archangel was able to break away from the other suit. Getting a good look at his opponent for the first time, Vincent recognized the suit right away. Its blue, black, and sliver body and wings were unmistakable. Zeus, the personal mobile suit of Allan Miklaus, the man responsible for the destruction of his home and the murder of his family. With a yell, Vincent went on the offensive.

The two mobile suits fought back and forth, an epic duel in high Earth orbit. First Archangel would have the advantage with its superior speed, but then Zeus' sheer power would turn the tide. For over an hour, they fought each other to a standstill, then Miklaus received a transmission telling him to return to base. Something had gone wrong.

Disappointed to leave, but knowing that what his boss would do to him if he failed to respond, Miklaus has Zeus feint to the left, then fired his shoulder cannons point blank at Archangel, causing the other suit to spin out of control again. Then, before Vincent could regain control, Zeus turned and fled back into the Earth's atmosphere and quickly became lost in the cloud cover.

Vincent had righted Archangel just in time to see Zeus take off down into the atmosphere. He punched the ceiling of his cockpit angrily. He'd had him, and he let him get away. Determined to pursue, he'd moved Archangel into a pursuit course, when he got an urgent summons to return to Preventer HQ. Frustrated, he returned to base.

…

Britt Corbin watched as the other mobile suit fell from the sky. He'd hope to completely completely destroy it with that attack, but the other suit was tougher than he would have thought. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Now the group would have a new suit to use, and a big one at that. Turning his Gundam Meggido in the direction the other mobile suit had fallen, he set off to recover its remains.

Takira opened his eyes and looked around. He had been thrown from his command chair and was lying on his view port. He tried to stand and fell, sharp pain shooting through his left leg. It was broken. He was also experiencing the worst headache of his life. He reached up to place a hand on his throbbing temple, but pulled it away when he felt something wet. Looking at his hand, he saw it was covered with blood.

Suddenly the ground shook. Takira managed to reach up and activate the sensor panel and saw another large mobile suit heading toward his. It was a massive suit, carrying more armament than he thought possible. The other suit stopped and turned to the sides, scanning the area, then stooped down and lifted him. Takira lost consciousness again as the other suit turned again and headed in the direction it had come from.

…

Akearan Yasherobi was furious. He was screaming at Allan Miklaus, blaming him for the theft of the Gundam Leviathan. Miklaus was his chief of security, and if he hadn't been in space following some pointless desire to kill Vincent Bure and had been here doing his job instead, it wouldn't have happened. Allan stood and took the punishment as always. His military training had made him used to irrationally angry superiors.

"We may have to step up the timetable for our plans now," Akearan said. "We must not let Takira's treachery be the undoing of our organization. Bring together all the advisers. I want a meeting in the secondary conference room in three hours."

Allan nodded and turned.

"Oh, and Allan..."

"Yes?"

"I'm holding you personally responsible for the return of the Leviathan Gundam."

"I will have it back to your quickly," Allan said and then exited, leaving Akearan alone in his office.

…

Vincent Bure brought Archangel to rest in the Preventers' repair facilities. Exiting, he made his way to the main office. Anger and resentment burned in him at having to let the murderer of his family go. He paused briefly outside of the main office to calm his emotions and gathered his thoughts, then stepped inside.

"Welcome, Paladin. Please, make yourself comfortable."

The small woman behind the desk motioned to the group of chairs spread out in front of it. Walking in, Vincent sat and handed her the colony data.

"Thank you. I understand you had some trouble up there. We're working to find out where the other suit originated. Now, if you will wait patiently for another minute, others will be joining us," said Lady Une, former OZ Colonel and current head of the Preventers.

…

 **AN: So here is the other half of what I had written for this story all those years ago. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. It is mostly transcribed directly, though there were a few things I switched. The writer I am now noticed a few things that needed improvement, but I left them as is.**

 **Kaeser: Thanks for the follow!**

 **A little background here. Vincent and Vladamir Bure were the creation of my friend Chris. Archangel used a lot of Wing Zero custom parts, and I can't remember what Vlad's suit was called/looked like at the moment. Takira Yoto and Allan Miklaus were the creation of my friend Ryan. Leviathan and Zeus were mostly a mix of Wing Zero and Epyon parts. Britt Corbin, Akearan Yasherobi, and the pilot of the mysterious Gundam that ended part one were my creations. Meggido and the mysterious Gundam were mostly Sandrock/Heavy Arms mixes, with Meggido also being given back mounted guns from a Gundam model from a different series.**

 **I mentioned before there were two variants of these characters, one that followed the AC time line, and one that set off on its own. This had some character variation as well. In the alternate time line, Takira Yoto was replaced by a different creation of Ryan's, Destri Striker, though his storyline was mostly similar. In that time line, Yasherobi was a colony, not a corporation, and Akearan's enforcer was a new character named Chen Yoto. Yasherobi piloted a Gundam called Apollyon that was mostly a mix of Shenlong custom and Epyon.**

 **No Preventers in that time line, obviously. This was a world after a major disaster had destroyed much of the Earth. Vladamir was now the ruler of "New Romania" and had a body guard character of my invention named Pavel Mishkin who had a suit called Sentinel that was a complex mix of Gundams. Its key feature was extending arms like Shenlong and used double bladed shields. Allan Miklaus was the leader of a resurgent Greece that was at war with New Romania, and still responsible for the deaths of Vincent's parents.**

 **Vladamir and Britt were part of a mercenary group called the Black Guard. There was also a female character named Kaysa Clair who piloted a Gundam called the Purple Empress and worked to protect a group of orphans.**


End file.
